Animal I've Become
by heros save lives
Summary: One Tree Hill/Supernatural/Twilight. Brooke Davis moves to Forks to live with her Aunt Ellen Harvelle and cousin Jo. But Brooke finds things she didn’t want to believe existed-vampires like Edward Cullen, hunters like Dean and Sam Winchester, and more...
1. Preview

_Okay, this is a **preview. **I have to see who actually wants to see it go somewhere, and then where i'm going with it lol. I also want to read Breaking Dawn before i write anymore...in case i make a mistake or something with a character...who knows!_

_Leave comments so i can decide if i should continue or not. And fans of my other series- DONT WORRY! I will **not **abandoned my other storys/fics, even if it'll be the death of me, i assure you, i will make updates when i can, just be patient with me please, because i love them too! : This was just something i happened to write because the idea was burning a hole in my head...i just had to write something down, and i figure i would share it with you and see what yall think, and if it's **worth **continuing. _

_Oh, and haters out there...please don't flame because i don't have bella with edward and whatever...i love bella too...this was just something i wanted to do...it's for all those twilight/supernatural/one tree hill fans...so anyway..._

SUMMARY: -**Twilight/One Tree Hill/Supernatural (Brooke/Edward/Dean)-**_Brooke moves to Forks...and meets some unusual people. Think Twilight, without Bella, and a pair of supernatural ghost-hunting, demon-killing, vampire-slaying brothers who travel there to investigate...and one of them quickly develops a thing for a certain wild brunette, who's in love with a Vampire they've come to destroy. S__et after Brooke leaves in season 2, she doesn't come back, she doesn't tell Lucas she loves him, everyone's happy, there is Naley love again, and things are subjected to change, of course._

* * *

Brooke Davis wasn't a complicated person. Her life, however, was. But she would never let the life she led define who she was.

Recently graduating as a junior, she spent her entire summer away from the place she grew up in. She left Tree Hill to go visit her Mother's safe haven in California- against her will of course. No doubt about it would Brooke rather stay in the small town in North Carolina with her friends and 'potential' boyfriend, Lucas Scott. But caving to her parent's wishes would soon pay a heavy toll…because Brooke Davis was told she would never again return to Tree Hill.

Then again Brooke was never one to follow rules.

Of course she would go against her parents wishes and tell her friends goodbye one last time, and even visit if the right time came.

I'm getting ahead of myself.

You see her parents were going through a rough time…living at opposite ends of the country, getting involved in things _other_ then business, leaving their daughter to fend for herself as she lived alone in a big house.

Her father was in New York working with clients while her mother had business in California. Victoria Davis' business in the fashion industry was growing, yes, but so was her 'business' with some of her male models. Naturally, once Richard Davis found out about his wife's infidelity, he filed for divorce.

Richard and Victoria had met sometime in their late 20's. Richard had been successfully climbing the business ladder since he graduated High School. Victoria knew potential when she saw it, therefore decided to elope with Richard, so she wouldn't have to worry about expenses and could have a foundation to start her fashion marketing career she always wanted. Their baby girl had just been a flaw in her plan.

Brooke had always been more in touch with her father…maybe because he never treated her like Victoria did… he treated her like a daughter. When the divorce was final, Victoria and Richard decided it would be best for her to move from Tree Hill and with one of them. Since now, Victoria was fighting as strong as she could to get money from Richard; both were 'tight' on money. Quotations are used only because they weren't really having 'tight' money issues- Victoria was just too selfish to use any of that money for something other than herself where Richard needed what he had for his businesses. Funding another home in Tree Hill, North Carolina was simply out of the question and non-negotiable.

So now we find Brooke, not so alone, forced to move from her only true home, away from the people who truly cared about her, to a different kind of setting:

Forks, Washington.

And to think Tree Hill was as unknown a town as it could get…guess again.

To make matters worse for her, in Forks, it was almost always raining.

So why move to Forks when you either have your mother in a thriving, sunny place like L.A. or your father in an exciting place such as New York City? It's simple really:

Brooke does _not_ want to move in with Victoria.

Richard is _always_ moving around because of work, and being left in a huge, unfamiliar city is not much of a turn on.

And there was one good thing about Forks, Washington anyway; it was that she wouldn't feel so alone…she would actually be staying, working, and living with the next two people who cared about her as much as her friends did. Even though she would be leaving her beloved small town behind, Brooke would admit she was a little excited to be living with her Dad's side of the family: her favorite Aunt Ellen and cousin Jo.

* * *

_short yes, i know, like i said: **preview.** _

_Leave comments if you like/think i should continue with it. If it's not a hit, then i think what i'm going to do is delete it completely or just turn it into another supernatural/one tree hill fic with Brooke/Dean (duh) and have Brooke living with Ellen and Jo...only because i really like **that**__idea. We will see!_

_p.s- there's a trailer i made on youtube for this, before i decided to do anything with it. The link for my youtube is in my profile...so go ahead and check it out._

_sooo..._

_-hsl_


	2. Memories

_Okay so I got a few good, positive reviews. Thanks guys! :)_

_I wrote another chapter so you can get another gist of it, see if you like, and keep reviewing please…I'm still undecided :-/_

* * *

_"What do you mean?" Lucas's voice cracked from the other end of the telephone line. _

_Brooke sniffled as she put a hand over her quivering mouth to avoid a loud sudden gasp of breath, "Luke, I'm sorry. I have to go…I'll be back to visit you, and everyone else…but right now…it's just not the best time."_

_She felt horrible for telling the boy who just confessed his love for her that she was gone for good. She didn't even have time to tell him face to face. She had a long list of people she needed to talk to, a long list of people she would never say goodbye to properly:_

_Her best friend in the whole world, the girl who stayed by her side no matter what- Peyton._

_The boy she knew practically her whole life, who was just as great a friend as Peyton was-Nathan._

_The shy, beautiful, sensitive girl who she grew to love recently, and now regretting she hadn't known her sooner-Haley. _

_The nerdy, yet almost too sweet and understanding boy who she could trust with anything-Mouth._

_Her second mother, the one whose mere thought of made her heart hurt twice as much- Karen._

_All of the people she loved so dearly…she couldn't even owe it to them a proper goodbye…it would hurt too much, she thought at first. But now, not saying anything, it just felt as if thousands of knives were tearing up her insides. She hadn't seen them for a whole summer; and now it wasn't in her parents' wishes to go back to Tree Hill anytime soon. _

_Her parents were persistent. They had moved everything out of their old house before Brooke even knew about the final divorce. _

_"Brooke, you can't just go…you can't just leave me, and everyone you love!" Lucas's voice grew with everyone word he sputtered._

_"I know," Brooke wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "But I have no say in this. Victoria and Richard know what they want from me…I can't come back. Not right now at least. Don't worry about me, Luke, please. I'm going to come back and visit you…it'll just take some time."_

_She heard him exhale deeply before he croaked out another sentence, "I'm going to miss you Pretty Girl. You know I love you, right?"_

_Brooke couldn't hold the tears back much longer. They came pouring from the spouts of her eyelids like sprinklers. She told him something she had been hiding from him since she left for the summer…I mean what was the point in keeping her feelings locked away any longer when she knew the chances she would see him again were little? _

"_I love you, too."_

_--x--_

"Ms. Davis? Ms. Davis?" The cab driver called to her from the front seat, knocking her out of her daydreaming state.

Brooke quickly brought her attention to the front of the taxi as she faked a smile to forget about the horrible memory that played out only a few hours before.

"Sorry Joe," She leaned over and pulled out a few bills from her back pocket that her father had given her at the airport back in New York.

_"Don't forget Brookie; give this to the cab driver when you land. Joe's a good friend of mine, but he's not cheap," He let out a thick chuckle as he handed his 17 year old daughter a wad of cash. "He knows where to take you from the airport. Your stuff was already sent over in a moving van, so I wouldn't be surprised if she already set everything up. You know how Aunt Ellen is."_

Brooke rolled her eyes at the second memory as she handed Richard's old friend the cash. Her Dad always seemed to forget how old she actually was. Of course she knew _when_ to give the cab driver money, _where _she was going to stop, and _when_ her stuff had been brought over. It was like he had to explain it again to a five year old, or someone with a short attention span.

"Later Joe," Brooke said apathetically as she grabbed her messenger bag from the seat next to her. Like her dad said, all her stuff was probably already here and set up…so she traveled light. They were stopped in front of Harvelle's Roadhouse, a few miles away from the town of Forks.

_Forks_- her new home.

She stared up at the old run down pub as she gripped the door handle, wondering if she would like it here. Not just at the Roadhouse, where she currently had a job (thanks to Aunt Ellen), but also in Forks…living with her cousin Jo, making new friends, going to Forks High…_ugh _even the name of that place was starting to disgust her.

The driver tapped his dashboard impatiently. "_Goodbye_ Brooke," he reminded her and watched her sheepishly grin as she climbed out of the car.

She waved a goodbye and shut the door.

After watching him peel out of the parking lot, she turned around and inhaled deeply. She was still staring at the building with a million questions tormenting her thoughts. The bitterness and hostility she had shown toward this move was over a few weeks ago. Well, I guess she would always be bitter, but the anger and pure rage she had toward her parents about moving had cooled down. Now, she accepted it. She accepted it because there was nothing she could do about it. She often thought she'd grab a one-way ticket to Tree Hill and simply run away, not even thinking about looking back. Her second option was to ask Larry or Karen to adopt her…but logically she knew that would never happen. And she was _not_ about to be Lucas's sister. Her third option was to get a job and fund living on her own in Tree Hill, and get emancipated like Nathan did from his parents. But she wasn't about to get a job, either.

For now, anyway, until she was 18 years old, and could be legally counted as an adult and do whatever she wanted (which was only less then a short year away), she would try living with her Aunt Ellen and cousin Jo, and if she didn't like it, she _would_ choose one of those options.

Brooke picked up her pace and finally reached the back door of her Aunts bar. She didn't even think twice about thrusting open the door.

Just like she dreaded would happen, the whole place was empty.

"Aunt Ellen? Ash?" Her calls echoed softly against the wood as she tried reaching her Aunt and her old friend. "Hello? Anybody home?"

She walked around the bar, studding each mahogany counter and oak chairs. The place forever smelt like smoke and alcohol. It was a typical bar. There was a pool table and a rusty jukebox, along with probably the most updated thing in the entire place, a hunting video game.

Brooke smiled to herself as she remember coming to this place as a kid. She'd only been here a few times, considering her mother was _not_ a fan of Aunt Ellen _or_ Uncle Bill. Brooke scoffed at the idea that her mother probably seemed a little bit relieved when they learned of Bill's passing.

She ran a hand along the bar stool as she let her mind drift back to the past again.

_Brooke was nearly 12 the last time she would be at her Aunt's roadhouse. It was another summer vacation in California, and Richard always made a point to stop by and see how his sister and niece were holding up in Washington. If it were up to Brooke, she would visit them more often. They were her favorite part of her family…probably because they were so different. But you know it's never up to anyone besides Queen Victoria._

_Her and Jo had spent the entire day running around, helping Ellen or Ash, chasing each other, or playing tricks on the guys in the bar._

_The people at the Roadhouse were always so, similar, in ways…mostly older men…scary, bulky, and carrying maps and folders with messes of paper, bags bulging at the seams…they were all a mess. And they all looked like they were keeping something. Most of them were uncharacteristically nice, and others you knew when to stay away._

_"Brooke!" Her mother called after her. "Stop running! You could fall and get seriously injured."_

_Brooke ceased to a halt as she raised an eyebrow. Even at 12 she wasn't an idiot, She knew her mother all to well and 'Stop running! You could fall…' was just code for 'Stop running, you're making me look bad.'_

_She propped herself up on a stool and began swaying back and fourth. The idea was very childish, but Brooke was still a child. At least she always wanted to stay that way. Jo hopped up on a seat beside her and smiled._

_"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at her cousin of the same age._

_Brooke simply shrugged and ignored her cousin's questionable look, "Nothing really. Want to spin really fast on these things and sees who throws up first?"_

_Jo's eyes brightened as she nodded excitedly._

_"I don't think so," Victoria cut in and grabbed at her daughters arm, squeezing it slightly. "Brooke, seriously, is this any way to behave in public?"_

_Her smile faded as she looked to Jo and cringed a bit at her mother's hold._

_"Good," Victoria smiled satisfyingly. " Now get your jacket and let's go."_

_"But our flight isn't until Thursday, we still have two more days. Why can't we stay here?" Brooke protested as she planted her butt firmly in the chair._

_She watched as her mother rolled her eyes, "Because I already reserved a suite at the 5 star hotel in Seattle."_

_"But Aunt Victoria, Brooke can stay here with us if she wants," Jo looked up pleadingly._

_She simply shook her head, "No, no. Brooke will stay with us .Now come on, get up."_

_The 12 year old girl let out a long frustrated sigh as she normally did when her mother ruined her fun…Victoria was more then used to it by now. She stood up off of the stool and crossed her arms._

_"Happy?" she mumbled._

_Victoria nodded and turned her back to collect her husband, "Wait for me in the car, dear. This will only be a second."_

_She watched as her mother trailed off, not even bothering to look in her eyes as she talked to her._

_"Sorry," Brooke looked over to her cousin and gave her a warm embrace._

_"It's okay," Jo smiled weakly as she returned the hug and then let her arms fall. "Next time?"_

_Brooke knew there would be a short supply of 'next times' but nodded anyway. She picked up her jacket that was hanging over the bar and slid it over her bare shoulders. She smiled lamely and waved a small goodbye to her cousin before walking out the door._

_She barely noticed it when someone rushed in after she exited._

_"Oh! Sorry," he kneeled down to the girl he had nearly knocked over. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded as she looked up at the man. She made the conclusion that he looked like he belonged at the Roadhouse, too._

_"I'm fine," she admitted. "No worries."_

_He wasn't satisfied with her answer as he checked her over once more. He seemed really cautious over younger kids or something._

_Brooke gazed over his shoulder at her Aunt Ellen who was now standing at the bar next to Jo and her mother and father, probably exchanging goodbyes._

_She smiled brightly, and ignored the man in front of her as she called out, "Goodbye Aunt Ellen!"_

_Her call didn't go unnoticed as Brooke watched her Aunt smile warmly back and wave. She also saw her mother shake her head in disapproval._

_The man knelt down in front of her looked over his shoulder with a questioning gaze and back to the little girl, "Ellen's your aunt?"_

_Brooke nodded proudly as she watched the man's distant expression._

_"Well as long as you're okay, I've got to go in there and talk to your aunt," He stood up slowly and turned around, catching a glimpse at Ellen._

_She saw him and smiled as she called out, "Hey John!"_

_Brooke turned her back and skipped over to their retro Mustang rent-a-car. Old but in great condition, Brooke loved the car, especially when the put the top down and they drove over the San Fran bridge. Her dad liked to travel in style. Her mother disapproved greatly, she'd rather have a limo service take them to where they needed to be. That was another request Richard ignored._

_She climbed into the back seat like she was ordered to, and put on her seat belt as she waited for her parents to come out. After a moment or so of boredom she began twiddling her thumbs in the silence._

_But something from the right side of the car broke the silence. There was a slight banging sound followed by some murmurs._

_"Shit!" she thought she heard someone say._

_Brooke quickly undid her seatbelt and opened the door on the side opposite of her. Two boys knelt down beside the tire and looked up at the girl, smiling awkwardly back. She rolled her eyes and chuckled._

_"Hi," She raised a brow as she climbed out of the car and looked at the two. One was smaller then the other, Brooke guessed around her age, with brown shaggy hair. The other was grinning cockily, dressed in leather jacked and his short brown hair was in a wrangled mess. "I'm guessing you guys want a look at the car? I've noticed it's a usual reaction."_

_"Sorry," the smaller boy muttered and looked up at Brooke. He was timid and looked a little frightened. "My dad told us to stay in the car…but my brother here just had to look at your car."_

_She shrugged it off, "It's no big deal. Look around all you like."_

_"Oh you know I will," The taller boy's smile widened as he stared at the girl in the car._

_Brooke noticed the suggestive behavior, she was used to it by now. "On second thought, tell me your names first. Then I'll decide whether or not I should call my daddy on you."_

_The two boys exchanged glances. The smaller boy's face was worried; where the older one's was amused._

_"I'm Dean, this is my younger brother Sam," The older boy answered confidently and kinked a brow. "And you are?"_

_"Brooke Penelope Davis," She smiled brightly but her expression soured when she heard the two cackling. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, Penelope," Dean smirked and nudged his brother._

_"You know I think I will call my daddy now," She inhaled loudly as she pretended to yell out for her father. Before she could call, she looked behind her and noticed the two were way out of site now._

_Brooke squinted her face and began searching for the boys._

_Her attention was drawn to the front of the car where her father had just opened the door._

_"Sorry Brookie, I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Richard climbed into the driver's side and shut the door behind him._

_"You didn't keep her waiting," Victoria mumbled as she came in from the other side after shutting Brooke's door for her, and then her own._

_Brooke ignored her father's sympathy and mothers rude comment when she was still looking for the two she'd been talking to just moments before._

_Then, she spotted the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. A '67 Chevy Impala, from the looks of it. Brooke wasn't a car person at all but her father had insisted on taking her to a few car shows back in the day. That was one she'd fell in love with. She also noticed the two boys sitting in the back seat, and the man she ran into earlier climb into the driver's side._

The memory flickered away when the familiar boom of her Aunt's voice startled her.

"Brooke!"

She was soon embraced in a warm, tight hug and Brooke nuzzled her face in her shoulder.

"Ellen!" Brooke excitedly called back.

After they broke apart, she got a good look at her Aunt that she hadn't seen in a few years. She looked as firm as she always had, but still had that same kindness in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jo standing slightly behind her. She was so much grown up now, which it figures since they were the same age. Her hair was long and wavy and she was as skinny and fragile looking as ever.

"Oh my God, Jo!" She ran over to her cousin and squeezed her tightly for a brief moment. "It's been so long!"

"Ditto!" She called back; neither of them ever letting their smiles fade.

"I can't get over how great you look, Brooke," Ellen admired. "You grew up to a beautiful young lady."

"Right back at you, El," She smirked and the three of them chuckled light heartedly.

Suddenly, Brooke felt differently about the move. Sure, she was trying to make the best of it. But now, being surrounded by family who actually loved and cared for you, it made it seem like that would be easy.

* * *

_Hoped you liked!_

_So like I said, I'm still undecided here people…please review :_

_-hsl_


	3. First Day

_Okay so I think I'm going to keep going with this story…enough people seem to like it and I like the idea :)_

_I apologize now if I butcher any of Stephanie Meyer's characters…she is an amazing writer and I know I won't be able to come even close to describing them they way she does…plus this is my first time writing characters from a book…_

_I better do that whole disclaimer thing once in a while…I OWN NOTHING! Stephanie owns Twilight, Mark owns One Tree Hill and Eric owns Supernatural…. lucky ducks. I just own the idea of putting all these amazing things into one. I feel special._

* * *

Brooke looked around her Aunt's house. It was definitely different since the last time she'd been there. Not as much clutter…a little dusty still but hey. She could remember way back when their house used to be a pigsty. Ellen and Jo were constantly at the Roadhouse…ever since Bill had passed, that's all they could focus on…working and making enough money to make ends meet. Of course they never had time to clean.

The ride back was short. It took only about 15 or 20 minutes until they pulled up the driveway to the familiar looking ranch house in Forks. It was far from quiet in the car as the three women chatted away about the years that had passed. Brooke felt good to be home.

She walked into the living room and threw her bag on the musty old couch. Another relic of the good ole days. Jo smiled as she rounded the corner, catching the grin that was planted on her cousin's face.

"Brooke, your things are already set up in the guest bedroom," Ellen called to her from the kitchen as she was preparing dinner. "Jo why don't you go help her unpack her suit case."

Jo rolled her eyes, "That's the only thing she didn't get to unpacking for you."

"I'm sorry, you guys really didn't have to do that," Brooke sighed. She really hated when they worked so hard to make her feel at home. It was already way too much.

"Nah, it's okay. You know my mom- she'd do anything for you, B," The blonde smiled and grabbed her arm as she led her to her new room.

It was much smaller then what Brooke was used to…but in a cozy way. The walls were a light shade of purple with white trim. Towards the corner of her room, a twin bed sat under a window. The comforter was a darker shade of purple and had matching throw pillows. A white dresser with an attached mirror was placed to the right of the bed. On top were a bunch of her cheerleading trophies and pictures of her friends back in Tree Hill. She smiled at the sight.

Her closet was small and filled with hangers just waiting to be used. On the side opposite from the dresser was a desk and lounge chair. Her suitcase was leaning up against a bedpost, waiting to be unzipped and unloaded.

"Most of your stuff is in the basement," Jo explained. "Mom decided it would never fit in this tiny room. And she said she put all of your scrapbooks under your bed…in case you were wondering."

Brooke smiled and gave her cousin a warm embrace, "Thank you. It's much more then I could ask for. I love it, really."

Jo shrugged, "It's nothing really." She slung an arm over her shoulder. "Now, how I ever told you how much fun it's going to be with you here?"

"Oh! Speaking of, you've got to tell me about it!" Brooke smiled and plopped herself on her bed. Jo sat down next to her.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"About everything. The town, the school, work at the roadhouse…I want to know it all!" Brooke smiled brightly…almost a little too forced.

Ellen knocked softly on the door pane.

"May I come in?" She questioned with a smile.

Brooke raced up to her and gave her another hug, "Thank you so much El!"

"Oh, Brooke! You're welcome," Her aunt chuckled lightly. "You don't have to thank me, honey. We're happy to have you here."

"Thanks," She said again as they went to sit.

"So," Ellen began. "You want to know all about Forks?"

Brooke nodded fervently.

"I have a few guidelines while you live under my roof, Brooke. I'm going to be like your mother," Ellen stopped herself. "Scratch that. I'm going to be like a mother. We have rules that need to be followed."

Brooke threw an amused glance toward Jo.

"Here we go," Her cousin let out a sigh as she collapsed down onto the bed.

"Right, well." Ellen continued. "No boys here without my knowledge. No drinking…especially while on duty at the Roadhouse. No staying out past 10:00 unless you call me and tell me you're running late."

"Whoa, whoa, Momma El…a little strict huh? No staying out past ten?" Brooke smiled. "Since when were you that uptight."

Ellen through her niece a stern look, "Brooke…Forks may seem like an ordinary happy-go-lucky town but there are things that go on here that I don't need you exposed to."

"Which brings us to the next item on the list of things never to do," Jo pretended to drum roll.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Jo already knows this rule. But it wouldn't kill me to go over it again. The two of you, under no circumstances will you be allowed to go to La Push."

"The Indian reservation?" Brooke raised a brow. "Why not? There's a beach there right…"

"Brooke don't even get any ideas…that place is off limits for you two, understand?" Ellen looked at her.

"It's okay Brooke, we're a little superstitious in this house…there's a legend-"

Ellen cleared her throat, which stopped Jo from continuing.

"Jo…Brooke's head doesn't need to be filled with these silly stories."

Jo looked at back at her mother, "Why not? If she's going to be living here then she has a right to know what's going on. Forks isn't exactly a normal place and you said it yourself. She has a right to know about people at the roadhouse…about Dad-"

"Jo, enough! Don't bring your father into this either, young lady," Ellen snapped.

Brooke sat back and watched as Jo shrunk back down onto the bed.

"Ellen?" She said through the awkward silence.

Her aunt looked over to her with strained eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better," She looked between the two and shifted slightly. "My dad told me about it…about how Uncle Bill died…about what he did and what killed him…I think I'm past the flipping out stage. I can handle whatever's going on here."

"What?" Ellen gaped incredulously. "Richard told you? Why the Hell would he fill your head with all of that…you must have been so young…how could you-"

"Oh trust me, I thought my father was nuts for telling me. I mean how is a 15 year old suppose to believe that ghosts and demons and zombies are actually real? And that something killed your uncle? Richard was drunk…I don't think he meant to tell me…it just sort of slipped, I guess." Brooke shrugged.

Jo flipped onto her stomach, "Whoa, wait, so you knew this long? And you were ok with it?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, not at first. Like I said…my dad was drunk. I didn't believe anything he was spewing. But a few weeks later I started researching…came across some things I never knew existed. And for further proof I called up Ash and bribed him to tell me the truth."

"Wait a minute," Ellen stood up. "Ash told you? Why I ought to ring his neck! Why would he be so dumb to-"

"It's okay Ellen," she chuckled. "Really, I got over it a long time ago. I found it sort of interesting. I wasn't messed up in the brain or anything after that, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well yeah," Ellen huffed. "I can't believe he would tell a girl as young as yourself about Hunting…there's no excuse to drag you into this Hell of a world. And your father…"

"Please don't punish Ash, I made him tell me. And my dad always drinks when my moms being a bitch…which is pretty much all of the time but whatever…like I said, I'm cool with it, really," Brooke tried to smile to calm her aunt's nerves.

Jo shook her head and frowned, "You won't be if you ever came across anything…knowing about it is one thing…but seeing…"

"That's part of the reason I don't need you down in La Push or out too late," Ellen explained. "You don't know what's out there…there are stories."

"About what?" Brooke's gaze was still intent.

"In La Push…a few of the locals…well they are like shape shifters…almost like werewolves but the moon doesn't turn them."

"What does?"

Jo and Ellen exchanged a worried look seeing Brooke so calm about it all.

"They are said to turn into wolves to protect the people…from vampires." Jo continued.

Brooke smiled, "Vampires? Really? But isn't protecting us a good thing?"

"I don't care if they are meant to protect us…I don't need you or Jo anywhere near them…the shape shifting wolves are extremely dangerous. You can get hurt if you're in their way. They can't control it sometimes. Plus, I don't trust them." Ellen crossed her arms.

"And vampires? If they only turn into wolves to protect us from them…that means there are vampires _here_?" Brooke became a little timid.

"Yes. They go to school with us."

Brooke burst out laughing at Jo's comment.

She stopped when no one seemed to be quite as amused. "You're not serious…are you?"

"The Cullen's…they are…an interesting coven," Ellen began to pace.

"They like to be thought of as a family, mom." Jo stated.

"Whatever. They say they don't drink human blood…that they only hunt animals and try to blend in with our world. I've talked to Carlisle Cullen…the father…and also Doctor down at the hospital... some sort of sick joke if you ask me. No one in this town, besides people in La Push, are familiar with Vampires. We know of them because we're hunters. Ash and I confronted him one day. And he explained all of this to us. I don't buy it one bit…they're vampires so they're dangerous. Jo knows to stay away from them. Brooke…I hope you understand why to stay away, too."

Brooke sat silently for a moment.

"So…Vampires really live here in Forks…they go to school with us…and then there's werewolves…"

"You okay?" Jo looked to her cousin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure…it's a lot to take in but…yeah. I'm good." She stood up. "How am I supposed to know who to stay away from though?"

"Well as long as you stay away from La Push…you hopefully won't run into any werewolves. And trust me when I say, you'll be able to spot the Cullen's from a mile away," Jo's smile was a little sinister…and Brooke wondered what she meant by it.

* * *

Shadows covered every single corner of the room as Brooke tried to sleep that night. She wasn't having a bad dream, her bed was perfectly comfortable, and she wasn't excited about going to school tomorrow…so it made no sense to her. It was more as if she felt anxious about going in to a school where werewolves and vampires and God knows what else would be watching her as she walked down the halls. Undercover, yet still dangerous. From the stories Ellen, Jo, and Ash told her that night, of the beings of Forks and other creatures they had seen in their years of hunting, Brooke knew she didn't want to be a part of it. Yet there was still some aspect of it all that intrigued her.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she flipped over to her other side, pulling the covers with her. Thinking back to all the horrible first hand accounts and tales she heard, like the one about what killed her Uncle and about how the man down the street's wife was pinned to a ceiling and burned, she definitely understood why there were hunters in the world. She praised her Uncle for doing what he did, but also felt sorry that he died doing it. Not that he died in glory, because he did. He had died going after something that was a threat to innocents, which is exactly the same as a cop or a member of the armed forces. It was sad to think that the reason he died was swept under rugs and kept in secret to everyone but the immediate family or other hunters. He died trying to save someone's life. He sacrificed himself so others would live. And it was tragic because that kind of act should be known to the world, and honored.

After discussing this feeling to her Aunt, Ellen simply patted Brooke's back and told her she had a good heart. She felt it was silly to be worrying about not being remembered for something great rather then worrying about the demons and spirits that were around us everyday. Brooke had laughed.

Becoming even more restless tossing about, she sat herself up finally and looked at the clock. The bright red lights read '6:15.'

"Perfect," she said aloud. "Only 15 more minutes before I have to get up and ready for this day of hell."

She exhaled again and let her body fall limp back onto the bed.

There was a knock at the doorframe.

"Actually," Jo stuck her head in the room sheepishly, and then flicked on the lights. "Mom wants us out of the house by 6:45 so we can get to the school early so I can show you around. You might want to start getting ready now."

"Great," Brooke huffed as she sat up. "I've never gotten ready in a half hour in my life."

"First time for everything, Hon. Now get your scrawny butt up and into the bathroom!" Ellen's voice called from the kitchen, making Brooke smile despite her situation.

"Mom's making breakfast for us. Hope you like omelets," Jo announced and skipped out of the room joyfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes and followed orders.

* * *

Forks High was nothing like Tree Hill High, Brooke observed. Sure, they were both small town schools with a similar structure and alumni size, but the feeling was off. Back in Tree Hill, going to school would feel like another day to have fun and see her friends, and she would wake up every morning in a positive and giddy mood. It was always warm down in North Carolina, too. Occasionally you would have your breezy and cool days, or maybe even a hurricane warning here and there. But it was comfortable, and Brooke was used to it.

Here, Brooke felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Getting constant stares from seniors pulling up into the parking lot as she walked past with Jo made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It could have been the idea that perhaps one of them was a Vampire or something. And here, she didn't feel warm or happy or comfortable. She felt cold, tired, and out of place. It was raining, as it usually was in this town, apparently. And it wasn't hurricane rain or hot and humid rain either. It was just plain old gross, wet rain. As Brooke walked up to the sidewalk on the side of the school she didn't feel giddy or excited to see her old friends, because here she only had Jo. Making friends was barely a problem for her but a feeling in the pit of her stomach yanked her and made her feel like she was betraying her friends if she made new ones.

_But that's sort of what college is about_, she tried to reassure herself.

Maybe the reasoning for this one also had something to do about vampire classmates. How would she know if her new BFF would want to suck her blood or not? It would be a bit rude to ask.

_That's right…the vampires that go here don't suck blood_, She tried to reassure herself again.

Jo nudged at her ribs, knocking her out from her trance.

"Look," She said, pointing to a Silver Volvo parked just a few yards or so away from them.

Brooke watched as the owner of the vehicle and it's passenger hopped out of the front and side doors. They were beautiful; she had that feeling even before they turned around. The two were facing her now, one boy and one girl, the girl being much smaller and petite. They both had pale gray complexions and just the right features. Cheekbones were in the right place, eyes were just the right size, and the jaw line wasn't over powering. The guy's body was built up strong while the girl's was delicate. It was like they were perfect in every way.

"Those are the Cullen's?" Brookes voice sounded more surprised and astounded then fearful, as she originally thought she would feel when she first saw Forks' own little coven of vampires.

"Two of them, yes. Edward and Alice. All the girls drool over him. And quirky little thing she is," Jo rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to her cousin, and laughed at her wide-eyed gaze. "What? Not like you expected them to be?"

"Well, no," Brooke gaped. "I kind of imagined The Count from Sesame Street…or something."

"The puppet?" Jo snorted.

"What?" She shrugged and smirked. "It's not like drop dead gorgeous was top on my list of what I expect a vampire to look like."

Jo gasped, "Brooke! Okay, one, _don't _mention anything supernatural out loud in public ever again, and _two_, don't even _think_ about it! My mother would lock you up and exorcize you if she caught you drooling over Edward Cullen. Sheesh."

Although a little confused, she was smirking.

"I just think you're jealous. He would _totally_ go for me," Brooke stuck out a tongue.

"It's your funeral," Jo warned.

The taller male, Edward, turned toward them and stared. He turned back around quickly and shut the door of his car.

"He's listening to us now, you know," Jo whispered to her cousin.

Brooke shrugged as she continued to stare back at him, "I just don't understand. They don't seem threatening." Then she waved.

Jo slapped her hand and shot her a look.

"Okay, okay. So, he's the mind reader…and Alice is…" Brooke said in a hushed tone as she tried to remember the details on the Cullen's her Aunt informed her of last night.

"Annoying overly energetic ball of sunshine who can see into the future?" Jo smirked back at Alice, who was also watching them now.

Edward clicked his keys, locking his car as they started to walk up to the school.

"Strange eyes," Brooke studied the amber color ring around their pupils. "So when you say they're listening to us, does that mean through our thoughts or with super hearing?"

"Probably both," Jo shrugged. She smiled at her next statement, "But Edward can't read mine. There's some sort of genetic difference or something that prevents it. Dr. Cullen insisted on some sort of test. We said no of course, but that was the conclusion we drew."

Brooke nodded and pondered for a moment as the Cullen's crept closer to where they were standing.

"Think he can read my thoughts?" Brooke tried to hold back a laugh as she curved her lips into a seductive smile.

Jo's laughed echoed for a moment as she shook her head and kept her eyes on the approaching vampires.

Edward's lips twisted up into a crooked smile, "Good Morning, Joanna."

"Cullen," She snapped when they stepped in front of them. "I'm sure you've _heard_ about my cousin that was going to be living with us for the next year."

"Ah yes, Brooke Davis, is it?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked towards Brooke.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. And Alice right?" Brooke gestured toward the smaller girl.

She smiled vibrantly in a way that made her teeth seem to literally sparkle, which they probably did.

"Hello Brooke!" Her voice chimed.

"Hi," She laughed in amusement again.

Actually, this whole situation was somewhat amusing to her. The way the Cullen's were absolutely perfect in every way you could imagine them to be, when she was thinking they would resemble a modern Hollywood version of Dracula. The way Edward and Alice seemed to know how to get under Jo's skin and annoy her for their own pleasure; to watch the hunter squirm. The way Jo eyed them suspiciously and seemed to hate their guts with every fiber of her being, thanks to the way she was brought up. And the way this whole potentially dangerous vampire thing wasn't nearly as frightening as she thought it would be.

In fact, it wasn't frightening at all. She felt comfortable around the Cullen's. Normal, almost, and like these were the sort of people in Forks she might actually _like_ to talk to. Although she was sort of forbidden from even _thinking _of it. But then again, Brooke was never one to follow rules now was she?

"What do you want?" Jo folded her arms and raised a brow as she stared back at the two.

"Just wishing you a good morning, Jo," Alice smiled again. "And welcoming Brooke to Forks. We couldn't help overhear that she knows all about our family. I assume she knows about hunting and werewolves, too, yes?"

Brooke nodded, "More then I'd like to. But yes, I know."

Edward became serious, "And we can trust her with our secret?"

"I don't know," Jo huffed. "Why don't you tell me? You'd know what's going on in that head of hers better then I can."

Edward and Alice exchanged a worried glance.

"Actually," Edward said stiffly. "I can't read _her mind_, either."

* * *

_Hoped you liked!_

_In case I can't describe the amazing-ness that is Edward…it helps to picture Hayden Christensen…well that's **my **Edward anyway. I do picture the other actors in the movie for the rest of the Cullen family though. Strange._

_Also- the idea that Edward can not read Brooke or Jo's mind is because of a "genetic difference" that blocks their minds from his powers…well in my story, it's true…but I also chose it cause it would be too much of a hassle if Edward knew everything my two main characters were thinking…I hope this doesn't seem like a stupid loophole or anything to you guys…it just makes it easier and I think more interesting._

_So please keep reviewing! It's no fun writing a story when it seems people don't enjoy it :-/ Reviews let me know what ya think ;-)_

_-hsl_


	4. Enemies and Friends

_Helllllo everyone :)_

_Sorry this chapter has been a little overdue! I have been busy, but since most of this was already written, I had enough time to finish writing this next chapter. I have fun things planned for the next one, just be patient with me?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It'd been at least 5 hours since the conversation in the parking lot. Jo had dragged her inside before more conversation erupted with the Cullen's, causing people to stare and start talking. It was no mystery to classmates that the Harvelle's weren't exactly the friendliest toward the Cullen's. And it was probably going to stay that way.

Brooke had survived the first few periods of her day, and they all passed in a blur the same way. She hadn't seen Jo since she left her in the office with a map and schedule. She could remember many people coming up and talking to her, trying to start mini conversations, all which revolved around the same few questions. _How do like Forks? Do you miss your hometown? Want to walk to Math together?_ She replied with a soft smile and answered with sincerity. She had no problem chatting with these kids; she just hated the idea of new friends.

Deep down, she missed Tree Hill. She missed everything about it. Driving to school with Peyton's music blasting, walking to lunch with Haley, fooling around with Nathan and Mouth in the hall, and trying desperately to get over Lucas in her spare time, with no avail. She seemed to get the same attention from strangers at both schools, only there were a lot more at this school.

Time for lunch now. Probably the easiest of her classes to find, save gym, which she hadn't had yet. The cafeteria was bustling and busy, and she spotted at least seven people she already met, and the other's she probably saw when she was walking in the hall. She continued scanning from table to table, deciding which clique of friends she would politely invade. Her eyes stopped as she smirked at one table in particular, one that sat the two Cullen's, Edward and Alice. She began to walk toward them.

"Hey guys," Brooke sat down and smiled at the two siblings as she pulled out a seat and tossed her tray onto the table.

Edward tensed up and Alice held a curious look on her face, but was amused all the same.

She began opening her water bottle, and noticed they were staring questionably at her. She stopped and looked up at them.

"What?" She glanced around for a moment. "Am I not allowed to sit here?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, "Of course you are, we were just-"

"Confused," Edward stated bluntly as he raised a brow. "We're not exactly favorites of your aunt or cousin, you know. I don't think they'd appreciate you sitting over here."

She rolled her eyes.

"I love my aunt Ellen, and I know her rules are strict, but honestly, I think I can sit where I want at lunch and not get grounded for it."

She took a sip of her water and then stared at the full lunch trays in front of them.

"I'm guessing that's all for effect?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other.

"Yes," Alice stated simply.

"I see," Brooke shrugged and continued with eating an apple, obviously not even phased.

Edward kept starring at her.

"You're not afraid of us?" He asked, his voice smooth and thick.

"Afraid? Should I be?" Brooke focused on the bagel she was ripping apart and then met his eyes.

She jumped slightly when she noticed the coal color of his eyes. She glanced down at his hands, which were gripping tightly to the table. His posture, she noticed, was abrasive, as if her were trying not to move at all.

"Whoa, you okay?" She shifted backward slightly.

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just focus," she said softly into his ear.

"I'm not going to do anything, am I?" He looked at the pixie haired girl.

She looked down at the table.

"I can't see anything," Alice looked back at him. "But maybe that's a good thing."

He sighed and kept staring at Brooke.

"You're family doesn't trust us. They don't believe that we're good. Why do you?" Alice spoke.

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't feel afraid of you. I mean, your father's a doctor, you two go to school, it wouldn't make sense to go through all this trouble to blend in if you're just going to eat who you want anyway."

Edward's nostrils seemed to flair. He looked back at Alice.

"I think I need to go."

Brooke seemed a little worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Alice opened her mouth, "He's having trouble…containing himself."

After a brief moment of silence, Brooke burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry Cullen, didn't realize I affected you that way," She winked at him and watched Alice place a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

Edward tried to loosen up, but failed. Alice suddenly became worried as she looked at him, as if she were asking him a question in her mind.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. I _can_ control myself."

"Can one of you explain to me what's going on, before I get the wrong impression?" Brooke tried not to laugh again, "Well scratch that, I already have the wrong impression…"

"I'm having difficulty resisting the urge to lure you away from this place and suck your blood," the vampire said harshly.

"Oh," Brooke looked him over. "But you wouldn't."

She continued to eat her bagel.

"How would you know?" Edward sounded menacing when he asked.

"It would wreck the life you built here, - it wouldn't make sense. And I can see clearly you're under control. Alice seems to have faith in you. Besides, I'm sure I'd taste awful anyway." She wrinkled her nose and smiled.

Edward stared at her curiously.

"Anyway," Brooke stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'll help you out. I'm going to throw my lunch out and get a head start for gym class. See you two later?"

Alice nodded fervently, "See you later, Brooke!"

Still mildly confused and interested with this newcomer, Edward decided she might not be as bad as he originally thought.

He smiled softly, "I believe we have _Mixed Sciences_ together- the last period of the day. I will see you then."

She offered a quick wave before turning to leave. From behind, she could hear a faint murmur of the start of a conversation.

"I like her," Alice's voice rang out like a bell.

Brooke smirked and continued walking toward the trashcan. She dumped her half empty tray of food into the garbage bucket and then went for the door.

"Bold move trying to sneak in at the Cullen's table."

The person behind her made her jump.

She turned back to see who said that.

He had dark brown hair, was built and muscular, and looked somewhat familiar if Brooke could put her finger on where she'd seen him before.

"Hi," She smiled and quirked a brow. She studied his features up and down and decided he was very attractive, and wondered if he was a vampire, too. If it wasn't for the fact she could see the blood flush in his cheeks, he could have proved her wrong.

"I'm Sam Winchester," He greeted and flashed a smile. "I know Jo and Ellen. Our families are friends. I'm guessing you're Brooke, right?"

She nodded, "You're a good guesser."

"Well you do stand out," He blushed, realizing how that statement sounded when it came out.

Brooke saw a shift at the Cullen's table, as Edward turned around and threw him a look.

She smiled to herself, realizing he must have overheard something in his thoughts or of their conversation.

"So, uh, what were you doing talking to them anyway?" He questioned, almost accusingly.

_Friend of the family, huh?_ Brooke thought to herself and perked an eyebrow.

"Just talking, they're really nice _people_. Do you know them?"

"Yeah," Sam spoke. "I don't think you're Aunt would be so pleased to hear that you made friends with the Cullen's though. I wouldn't trust them."

"I would." Brooke narrowed her eyes. "It's not like you know anything about them, do you?"

She noticed Edward and Alice still watching them speak. Sam's back was turned from them.

After his lack of response, she continued.

"I don't really think it's your place to tell me who I can and can't talk to…Sam, was it?"

"Yeah, it's Sam." He sighed. "Just, be careful Brooke. I know your Aunt's just looking out for you."

"I can look after myself, thanks. I'm a big girl."

Sam noticed her abrasiveness.

"I know it's not my place, but I'm just trying to help. You're new to Forks."

"Don't worry. I know all about this little town and it's mysteries," She caught his eyes. "And I trust my gut enough to know right from wrong. Maybe I'm wrong, but in my gut- it feels right. I'm assuming you understand that."

The bell finally rung, indicating the end of the period.

"I've got to go to gym now." She brushed past him, storming toward the door.

"Wait!"

Brooke heard him call out and slowed.

Sam jogged up to her side and smiled down at her.

"I've got gym next, too. Why don't we go together? You know, forget about what I said earlier- I'm sorry, you're right, it's not my place. What do you say?" He looked at her hopefully.

She stared back up at him, then rolled her eyes. Finally she sighed.

"Fine, this is shot number two Sam Winchester, cause my guy is telling me you're a nice person who deserves a second chance." She laughed and motioned him forward.

They started walking again.

"Oh, and I hope you know Mike Newton? He offered to walk me to gym after lunch, too."

* * *

_Gym class sucks,_ Brooke thought silently to herself. First, they made her wear this itchy, gross fitting gym outfit, and then they expected her to actually play basketball? And, to top it all off, this Mike Newton kid that was on her team kept bothering her to no end. His attempt at flirting was just plain annoying, and she wished he'd just stop.

"Ball!"

Brooke heard Mike's warning, as the basketball came at her. She yelped and ducked out of the way, the ball hitting some girl standing behind her in the back.

"Ouch!" The girl turned sharply and narrowed her eyes at Brooke. "Watch it!"

She couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. The teacher blew his whistle for a time out, and Mike was already next to her.

"Don't sweat it. Lauren's just like that," He smiled at her.

Brooke sarcastically smiled back, "Yeah, the girls around here are just _so nice_, I can't even stand it."

Luckily, he caught onto her sarcasm.

"They're probably just jealous. We haven't had a new girl in our school since a few years ago, when the Cullen's came. But they were already taken, and it seems all the boys drool over you," Mike leaned down to tie his shoe.

Brooke pondered his statement for a moment, but threw the idea out of her head. Hooking up with boys was the last thing she needed. She still had to call home and sort things out with Lucas and everyone, as well as explain to her Aunt why she was interacting with vampires at lunch today. She had a lot on her plate.

"Nice catch."

Brooke turned around to see Sam, standing with his arms folded and starring at her with a grin.

"Are you trying to be funny Winchester?" She smiled at him, and then smiled wider when she noticed Mike's face become red with jealousy.

"No! Honestly. I don't really have to try when you have basketball skills like that," He snickered.

She let out a sigh, "Thanks Sammy, I'm already aware that gym isn't exactly my best class."

He grinned, "Sorry Brooke. It was pretty amusing though."

"You know," Mike interrupted their small conversation. "You're not _that _bad; you're probably really good at dodge ball."

The two boys laughed along together while Brooke stared back at them, amused.

"Hilarious, really. You two should do stand up," She rolled her eyes and jumped at the sound of the teacher's whistle, indicating gym was over.

Mike turned to face her, "See you later Brooke."

She watched as he ran off to the boys' locker room. When she turned back to Sam, her eyes were crossed and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, causing him to laugh.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't get so much attention," her own laughter died down. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

"Actually," He stopped her from walking away. "I'll see you tonight. I got a text from Jo before while I was in the locker room; apparently Ellen's having our family over for dinner tonight. So I'll see you later at your house then?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great," Her smile was genuine. "Bye Sam!"

* * *

The tables in the science lab were already set up. Brooke's arrival was just in time for lab day, and joy to the world; they were testing properties of magnesium. She entered the room in a huff, and then handed the teacher a slip, announcing she was new to the school and class. The teacher seemed overly excited to have a new student, and sat her at an empty lab desk. She smiled back at the guy, adjusted the books in her hand, and went to go sit down at the table.

She chose the seat closest to the window, so that at least if she let her mind wander she could stare outside and silently curse this wet hell she was sentenced to.

"Brooke?"

A familiar, dreamy voice broke her out of her short daydream.

"Oh, hey Edward," She cleared her throat as she stared back up at him.

"You know, you're in my seat," Edward curved his lips into a crooked smile.

"Oh," She looked at the teacher. "But he told me to sit here."

Brooke watched Edward shake his head, "No, I know you were assigned to sit at this table. But you're in _my _seat. I always sit by the window."

She kinked an eyebrow, almost playfully.

"Listen Ed, I'm sure you've done this lab about a hundred times before. Just let me sit here absent-mindedly staring out at this weird place I've been exiled to and wallow in self-pity while you do all the work, please? A period of feeling sorry for myself is long overdue."

He laughed and took the seat next to her.

"Sorry Brooke, I can't do that. The point of a lab is to work together to accomplish something. What kind of monster would I be if I let you sit here and sulk? And for the record, this has been about my 30th time doing this lab," He continued to smile, and then came back at her with a final thought. "Oh, and by the way, don't call me Ed."

Brooke let her eyes roll and she smirked back at him.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with then."

"Not until I get the window seat," He stated almost harshly. "If I'm going to be sitting this close to you with out wanting to kill you, I'm going to need some fresh air."

She sighed and stood up, "Fine."

The two switched seats, and waited for the teacher to begin explaining what they had to do. They were to clean a strip of magnesium with iron wool, and then cut off a piece big enough to stick it into the multiple cases of different substances to note a reaction and guess which substance was which element. Then, at the end of the lab, they were to burn a strip of plain magnesium and note that reaction.

"Do you have the strip?" Edward questioned.

Brooke nodded and held up a piece with a pair of tongs.

"Yup. Did you turn the Bunsen burner on?" She smiled sheepishly. "I always was afraid of that."

He chuckled under his breath and nodded, then motioned her forward with the strip. She was a bit hesitant but he grabbed her hands gently, pulling them forward.

"Nothing to worry about, it won't explode I promise," He held a smile on his lips, and he tried keeping his voice even.

There was a slight shiver that ran up her spine at the contact of their hands.

"You're freezing," She breathed as she looked at him, his face a few inches apart as they leaned over the burner together.

He ignored her, and kept his concentration on the flame and the magnesium strip. Once in contact with the flame, it burned rather brightly, in an almost blinding white light.

Brooke stared at it in awe, and Edward was searching her face for that reaction. As the light died down, he released her hands and scooted over more toward the window. She watched him curiously.

The teacher gave them the ten-minute warning, so Brooke took the tools away from the flame and shut the burner off before wrapping it up and tossing it back in the draw of the lab table.

Edward turned back around to help her, as he collected the other supplies and put them neatly back on the tray.

After a few more seconds of silence, Edward decided to speak.

"You know that Sam Winchester and his family are hunters, right?" He looked up at her, his eyes that same coal color they were at lunch.

"He is?" She deliberated the thought. "It wouldn't surprise me. He did say he was a close friend of the family's. I should have guessed that the way he was warning me about you."

Edward said nothing as he sat staring in front of him toward the black board.

"He's coming over for dinner tonight," Brooke continued, and Edward turned to look at her. "Well, not just him, his family, too. My aunt must have invited them over this afternoon."

"Sounds like fun," He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Well…" Brooke stared around the room for a few moments, thinking of what to say next. "What are you doing tonight?"

She figured that was a simple enough question.

He tensed, and looked back at her.

"Hunting," He said in a low voice. "But before that, I'm probably going to find another partner to do the homework assignment with."

Brooke followed his notion to the homework board, which read: _'Get together with your lab partner and take pictures of 5 separate things you would find in nature. Due in two days .In class, we will be putting together nature collages to kick off the biology portion of this class.'_

She was confused, "Another partner?"

"I don't think it's wise to be with you after school, alone. Especially since your Aunt isn't exactly part of the Cullen fan club." His voice was rough.

Brooke shrugged, "She doesn't have to know. Come on, it's a homework assignment. I'll go home, explain to her that Mike Newton is my lab partner and that I have to get together with him to finish it, which will only be a few hours give or take, and be home in time for dinner. She'll be fine with it."

He thought about it for a moment, but his expression soon faltered.

"I don't trust myself to be alone with you," He stated simply.

Brooke already had an answer for him, "Well I do. And if you don't trust me enough to trust yourself, ask Alice, she'll know if anything's going to happen to me. And then if that doesn't assure you, just think, I've got a family full of hunters back home who will be glad to go after your family if something happens to me. That should be reason enough to keep me alive."

He watched her smile, yet he was still doubtful.

"Okay, look. You might not care to miss a homework and project assignment, but my grades suffer enough as it is. Please do it, for me?" She smiled at him longingly, to persuade him. Reluctantly, he laughed and gave in.

"Fine," He sighed. "No one can know a thing. I can't put my family in danger-"

"I understand that," She placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt him become rigid.

She removed her palm and let him finish.

"Meet me in the woods by your house about a half hour after you get home, tell them that's where Mike's meeting you so they won't be suspicious."

"My Aunt works at the roadhouse after school anyway. I'll have to call her and let her know the details. Jo meets her there for work about a half-hour after she gets home from school anyway. I'll be alone."

The final bell rang and the two stood up from their seats and made their way to the door.

Before parting in the hall, Brooke gave him a sincere look.

"It'll be fine. I'll see you after school."

She watched as he nodded, and disappeared within a crowed of students. She sighed, and turned the other way toward her locker.

Little did she know, Sam Winchester was watching from the hall, and he had overheard that last bit of their converstation.

* * *

_Well, there you go! Don't forget to review pleaseee :)_

_I hope you all are enjoying this story, and not hating me because it's not Bella/Edward :( I know, I love them, too. But this is a different story. No flames por favor. Only positive words of kindness :-P_

_-hsl_


	5. Vampire Partners plus AN

_This was written a while ago, and still unfinished but I figured I might as well do something nice and post this._

* * *

"Brooke!" Jo practically screamed as her cousin set foot in the house, her tone suggested she was angry.

Brooke quirked a brow and hesitated for a moment in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She gulped as she continued forward into the Harvelle home, closing the door behind her.

She heard Jo's footsteps become louder and louder as she heavily stomped from her bedroom to the kitchen. Hearing her urgency, Brooke walked forward towards the living room to meet her half way.

"What, what is it?" Her eyes were wide in surprise, wondering what her cousin Jo seemed to be upset about.

"Sam gave me a ride home after school," Jo folded her arms and watched as her cousin still seemed to be confused. "He told me something about you and the Cullen's in lunch, Brooke. What the Hell were you thinking!"

She shuddered as her cousin's voice was raised. "Jo, calm down. It was nothing, just a friendly-"

"_Friendly?_" She inquired, her voice still raging with fury. "Brooke, there's nothing _friendly_ about them! If my mother finds out, well then we're both _dead._"

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't think your mother would find out, honestly, and if she does… well there's nothing she can really do about it. I can talk to whoever I want." Brooke matched Jo's stance as she folded her arms across her chest as well.

"Brooke, you seriously need to think about what you're doing. We're hunters; they're vampires. We. Don't. Get. Along. You need to get it through that thick head of yours that even _thinks,_ for one moment, that you could find common ground between that! And, just for the record, there's _a lot _that Ellen Harvelle can do to you when she catches you talking with Edward Cullen. My mother took you in because you wanted to be here and she _loves _you here. But the moment she finds out you betrayed her trust, she'll do the first thing and send you on a plane to New York City if it means it'll keep you safe. Don't ever doubt _that,_ Brooke. "

Jo's words sink in as Brooke's hard expression softened.

"I'm sorry Jo, but I like the Cullen's," Brooke kept talking before Jo could interrupt. "I know that I'm not suppose to talk to them, but I don't feel threatened by them. I feel like I should be trusted enough by my own family to let me make my own decisions. Not like my mother or father really let me do that. When I came to Fork's I had to leave everything behind- the family I had in Tree Hill were my best friends because they looked out for me and cared for me more then my real family ever did. And I chose to come live with you guys because I'd rather have almost that same type of lifestyle while living with family that actually gave a damn. And I know you do it to keep me safe, but I just want to be able to talk to who I want to, and try and make new friends here that I won't mind hanging out with. And I know you don't understand it, Jo, but I think Edward and Alice are those people."

Jo let out a heavy sigh and shrunk onto the couch. Brooke was beside her in a moment.

"Brooke, I know you've been through a lot, but you just have to be careful," her eyes were sad. "People can get hurt way too easily in this town. You have to trust yourself, I know. But you also have to trust _us,_ too."

"I do," Brooke nodded, reaching for Jo's hand and squeezing it in a comforting way, knowing that her cousin's eyes held distant memories of her father. "And I know who I shouldn't be hanging out with. I trust my instincts and what _I _know. I don't believe the Cullen's are bad, but I'm grateful that you both are looking out for me. But I am used to looking out for myself. I ask you to trust _me,_ too."

Jo looked up at the brunette, paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Fine," She wiped the corners of her eyes to dry the light tears just beginning to form. "But if my mom ever finds out about this, I know _nothing."_

The two smiled at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Deal," Brooke held out a hand and shook Jo's own. "Cause I have to meet Edward in the forest for a science project this afternoon while you're at work."

She flinched, awaiting the explosion that was about to come. And it did.

"BROOKE!" Jo shot up off of the couch. "You can _not_ seriously think that you're going to be able to hang out with Edward Cullen, _alone_, together in the woods, without my mother hunting him down first, right?!"

Brooke stood up as well, laughing slightly.

"Relax, Cuz. That's all under control," Brooke smiled, and Jo's expression was uneasy. "I have a plan. I'll just let Ellen know that I have a science project, and I'm meeting my lab partner, let's say…Mike Newton, in the woods by our house so we can take pictures of nature. It's not a big deal. Besides, I'll be home before dinner with the Winchester's and Ellen won't even be home to make sure I don't leave."

Brooke smirked at her cousin, who still looked a little unsure.

Suddenly, the two heard the front door in the kitchen open.

"Girls?" Ellen's voice echoed through their home.

Jo gulped when she heard her mother's voice. "You were saying?"

"Crap," Brooke whispered harshly to Jo. "I thought you were meeting her at the Roadhouse?"

"I thought I was," the blonde snapped back.

They hastily walked into the kitchen, trying not to act suspicious.

"There you two are," Ellen grinned when the two entered. "How was school girls? Rough first day, Brooke?"

"Hey Mom," Jo gave her a hug, and then when to the refrigerator to grab a soda.

"H-hey Ellen," Brooke smiled. " It was pretty good, everyone was really nice. I thought you were suppose to be at work?"

"Well that's good," Ellen sat herself down at the kitchen table and began eating the last half of a tuna sandwich she brought home for lunch. "I was, but there was more rain on the forecast for the evening so I didn't want Jo riding that death trap motorcycle on the slick roads later when she comes home, so I figured I'd give her a ride."

"Death trap?" Brooke smiled and raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.

"Yeah, actually, your father bought me it last year for my birthday about a year before it's distribution. It's a black Aprilia SMV 750 Dorsoduro. He always spends way too much money on my presents, I feel bad actually using them. Besides, Ash and Bobby Singer fixed up this old bike my dad used to own, so I usually ride that. The Aprilia handles really well, but Mom rarely lets me drive it. Especially to school. So I ride the old Honda Nighthawk."

She threw her mom a look, but Ellen simply scrunched her nose in response.

"Actually, I was talking about the Honda as a death trap. Besides, that Aprilia thing is far too valuable and dangerous for you to be riding it to school for it to only be stolen by some punk or for you to go skidding off of these wet roads." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Sounds cool though. You'll have to teach me how to ride it," Brooke grinned.

Ellen almost choked on her sandwich, causing the two to laugh.

"So what are you doing while we're gone, Brooke? You're welcome to bus some tables at the Roadhouse and make a few bucks." Ellen questioned.

"Um, actually I have a science project to do with my lab partner," She began to explain. "We have to take pictures of nature for this collage thing, so I'll be meeting him in the woods a little later. But I'll be home in time for dinner, don't worry."

"The woods? Now, you really don't think I'd be letting you go in the woods alone, _with a boy_, do you? Especially here in Forks, it's not safe."

"Well it's okay Mom," Jo interrupted. "Sam Winchester's her lab partner. I'm sure he'll watch out for her."

"Oh," Ellen half smiled. "You're hanging out with Sam, then that's fine. You know he's a hunter, as well as his family. That makes me feel a little better."

Brooke glanced to Jo before talking again.

"Well that's good," She said simply. "So I'll see you guys later, then?"

Ellen stood up and threw the remains of her sandwich into the garbage.

"Yeah, just be careful, alright? I'll see you later and have fun," Ellen tightly squeezed her niece before grabbing her keys on the counter and heading back toward the door. "Grab your jacket and I'll meet you in the car, Jo."

"Sure thing Mom," Jo called to her mother before she exited outside. "That was close."

Brooke let out a sigh, "Sure was. It's a relief you thought about the Sam Winchester thing. Otherwise I would have been on my way to the Roadhouse right now. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Jo smiled, then reached and picked up her jacket that was hanging over one of the kitchen chairs. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure thing," she smiled, and then gave her cousin a quick hug. "Later!"

Jo let the door slam accidentally on her way out.

Brooke quickly checked the time on the microwave, telling her that she had less then ten minutes to meet Edward in the woods. She ran to her guest room and fumbled through some draws, pulling out an old pair of light blue jeans and a purple sweater that still hugged her perfect curves, felt tight on her arms, and hung low on her chest as well as kept her warm. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed a pair of boots she found sitting in Jo's closet. Luckily, they were about the same size.

She sprinted to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb through her straightened hair. She applied a small amount of light brown eye shadow that looked slightly shimmery as it blended with her skin tone. She put cherry chap stick on her lips, making them even more soft and lightly pink. Nothing else was necessary, she concluded after checking herself over in the mirror, looking as beautiful as she always did.

She skipped from the bathroom to her room, reaching into the purse that was still sitting on the top of her dresser, and pulled out her digital camera. She went back to the kitchen and opened the front door and went onto the deck.

"Edward?" She called out through the misty atmosphere.

She half expected a reply, but didn't receive one as she headed to the yard.

"Okay, you better not be ditching me, buddy. I'm very self-conscious, you know. That'll be a really low blow. I just might cry," She could have sworn she heard laughter as she smirked and continued to the thick wood.

"Eddy? You hooo…Where art thou?" She slowly stepped further and further into the forest, ducking from low hanging branches as she made her way through.

A few scraped her arms and she slid a few times on the mossy rocks beneath her feet.

"Ugh," She groaned and let her head hang. "I hate nature."

There was definite laughter this time, coming from behind her.

"I thought I told you, my name isn't Eddy," Edward appeared, leaning perfectly against a tree truck. Brooke jumped slightly at his sudden presence.

"There you are," She exclaimed, and then smiled. "I was worried you'd left me hanging. Glad you showed."

He moved forward toward her, "I said I would be here, and I am. I couldn't very well let you down, now, could I?"

She returned his smirk and nodded.

"Good thing," She cleared her throat. "We've got work to do. Did you bring a camera? I have one but it takes really crappy photos."

"I have one," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek silver digital camera, obviously of highest quality from the way it looked. "We have a printer back home, I can print them and bring them to school tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke smiled, then folded her arms. "I don't know about you, but do you know of any place that we can get some good shots? I only see trees and moss around here, and I don't exactly hang out in the woods of Forks to know where the pretty nature is."

She watched as Edward's lips curved to a grin.

"Sure, there's this one spot not too far from here, but it'll get there quicker if we run," His facial expression was serious now.

Brooke snorted out a laugh, "Really, you expect _me_ to run?"

"No," He smiled slightly. "I'll be doing the running. You'll just have to hold on tight."

She threw him a questioning look, "Oh, I see. One of your inhuman abilities I'm assuming?"

He held a crooked grin, "You got it."

"Fine, I'm game," She walked toward him. "How does it work?"

"Just," He paused for a moment and held his breath. "Climb up onto my back."

Brooke was still hesitant at first.

"You want me to go piggy back?" She began laughing at the sight she pictured in her mind. "If you say so, Cullen."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk still on his face, "Just trust me on this, Brooke."

"Alright then," She walked up behind him.

She hovered a hand over his shoulder, hesitating at first when she watched him tense. She placed her palms tightly on his shoulders, and gripped tight around him.

"I'm not choking you, am I? Is that even possible?" She somewhat laughed, but was still concerned.

Away from Brooke's sight, he smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Lift your legs up," He held out awaiting arms for her to sling her slender legs into. He held them tightly. "You may want to close your eyes. This might make you dizzy."

She nodded and did just that.

Suddenly, she felt the wind rushing through her hair and past her face. She heard the whirring of air around her when she dared to open her eyes. Trees were flying past them…or maybe they were flying past the trees. Brooke began to feel dizzy so she closed her lids again, and hid her face behind Edward's back.

He flinched slightly from the contact, but kept proceeding forward.

Brooke felt them beginning to slow down. She slowly let her eyelids open up and then took in the scenery around them. No more thick wood was surrounding them, just flat land and grass in an open field, the trees surrounding the serene place. There were wild flowers peaking just above the tall grass, and the sound of a not too distant stream was apparent.

"It's beautiful," Brooke let go of Edward and let her feet touch the ground.

"Yeah," He wandered off to the center of the field and took out his camera, snapping a few photos of the purple wildflowers. "We better hurry before it starts to rain. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck out here in the bad weather."

Brooke walked up beside him, "Yeah. You're right."

He laughed and stood up.

"What else?"

"Trees?" Brooke shrugged. "Take your pick."

She gestured to the thousands of pine around them, causing him to chuckle.

"I hear a river or something? That could work."

Edward disappeared after her request, and returned a few short moments later.

"Done," He let his lips curve to a smile.

She smiled back, "I bet that comes in handy. Being able to run at lightening speed so no one can see you. Ever steal an old lady's purse? Take a peek at someone undressing? Or are you really all wholesome? And don't lie either, you've been alive for decades…with the time you have, I'm sure you've experimented."

He grinned.

"Let's go take some pictures of the leaves."

"Don't change the subject," Brooke laughed and followed after him, more toward the center of the field.

There was a quick flash of lightening, and Brooke shuddered as the clouds rumbled.

"Wait!" Brooke called and watched Edward come to an abrupt halt, appear next to her suddenly and cower down in a defending stance.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…where's the fire?"

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing…" She held up her defenseless hands. "I saw a moth…I thought you should take a picture of it before it flies away."

He eased up and sighed, gazing at the white bug passively fluttering in the distance. He took out the camera and got the shot.

Brooke smiled.

"Thank you," she strode by him, holding her hands out so he could place the camera into them.

She grabbed onto the devise and snapped a quick photo of the clouds, and then of the meadow as a whole. She spun around and quickly snapped a picture of Edward, who was already expecting it, the way his face was fixed.

"Oh, right. I must go in like slow motion for you, or something."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, so that's more than five right? We have a picture of the moss, the trees, the sky, the moth, the river, the meadow, the vampire. I think we're good." Brooke grinned and slid the camera back into his hands.

He nodded, "I guess we're done here then. Unless you wanted to stay…wait for the rain?"

Brooke's expression faltered as she glanced up at the sky.

"What is it?" Edward picked up on something wrong. "Do you like the rain?"

Brooke smiled softly, letting her slip back into thoughts she tried forgetting.

"I used to love the rain in Tree Hill…it holds a lot of memories."

Edward nodded once and let his eyebrows furrow.

She somewhat laughed, "You seem…frustrated?"

"I am…partially. I had never hung out with Jo to actually understand what this feels like…being alone with someone and not having to hear anything but my own thoughts and the sounds from the woods…it's peaceful, in a way. But also very…confusing- not to know what's going on in your mind." He stared at her.

"I like it that way," She tapped her head. "Who knows what dirty thoughts I could be thinking about you right now. If you could know them…well then this would just be awkward."

He stiffened at her mocking smile.

"You should learn to relax, I'm kidding- mostly."

"We should be getting back," He stared up at the sky.

"It's okay to ask, you know. You may not be able to pry my mind open…but I don't mind sharing," She pointed out, and then bit her lip. "Well, depending on the question."

He sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that by me even _knowing _you,- I'm going to be in all sorts of trouble."

"And I thought Alice was the one who predicted the future?" Brooke smirked. "Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere soon, apparently."

"So…if I asked you- why you came here? Would you answer that question?" He wondered.

She smiled, "I thought you would have known the answer to that one- or heard it in someone's thoughts. My family moved and separated across the country, and I came here to live with Ellen instead of either of them. In case you didn't get the memo, my mom's a bitch and my dad's busy."

He shook his head, "I knew all of that. I meant,- why did you come here, to Forks, when you could have stayed in Tree Hill? I'm sure you would have found a way."

She shrugged, "I guess it was easier to try and start over rather then facing what I left behind. I hadn't been home since I left in the summer…and- things didn't end so well. And I wanted to try something new…I just guess I didn't know how much I'd really _miss_ it. But here- I actually have _family_ that loves me and _wants _me here. My friends loved me enough back home that would have made me stay- but it was just…different, I guess."

Edward caught her eyes, "You don't need to be blood related to have a family…especially one that loves you. You should have stayed."

"I know," she rubbed her arm. "But I was afraid of going back. I didn't think I had a choice, anyway…and I guess it was easier not to fight for it. But, so far,- I'm happy here."

"What happened in Tree Hill that made you want to come here?"

"That's a story for another day," She smiled. "Or…for later. I'm starting to feel drizzles. My hair doesn't hold up too well in the rain…and I have to look ready for dinner."

The clouds rumbled above them again. Edward smiled.

"I guess I should be getting you home, then. You have time to get ready."

"Can I go with you to print the pictures? I'm curious…"

"No."

"Aww come on, Edward! Pleaseee,- I've never been to a vampire's house before!"

"Yes. And it's going to stay that way."

"Edddddddd- Jeeze. Okay fine…I'm going to stay right here in this forest…surrounded by vampires and werewolves and sasquatch and God knows what else and getting poured on and maybe even struck by lightening, until you decide that you're going to bring me over."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled crookedly.

"What makes you think I can't force you home?"

"Oh, I know you can. But I'm just going to keep coming outside. And you'll get sick of having to bring me back. And I know you have to go home sooner or later to finish our project…so you won't keep an eye on me all night. So really, you have no choice."

She smiled victoriously and Edward sighed.

"I would find a way to keep you in your house," He spoke. "But I guess…it's not completely a big deal. At least you won't be left alone to do something stupid like…hanging out with vampires."

He nearly grumbled with his last thought. She squeaked out a 'Yay!' and hugged him momentarily.

When she let go, she flipped her hair and climbed up onto his back.

He waited for a moment to process her actions.

"Giddy-up horsey?" She laughed.

He let his eyes roll and then took off into the woods.

* * *

"_This_ is your house?" Brooke gaped as she followed Edward up the path to their front door.

He held the door open for her and entered after she did.

The entire house was captivating, and she marveled at it's size and age, not to mention the normal appearance of this assumed vampire lair.

"Definitely not what I expected. This place is…amazing," her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Alice is in the kitchen with Esme. The others are out. They want to meet you…Alice saw you coming,- they don't seem too upset with me bringing you here."

Brooke nodded, "Good to know. Esme is…your mom?"

"Yes. Not by birth of course. We may share the same last name, even if we don't share blood. But that doesn't matter," He smiled, hoping she'd catch on to what he was saying.

"I know what you mean," She grinned back. "Well what are we waiting for?"

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Alice was sitting on top of the counter, her legs kicking up and down graciously. She smiled widely and greeted them upon their entrance. Esme, who was standing beside her, smiled at their new human guest as well. Brooke was still enchanted beyond their beauty.

"Brooke, it's very nice to see you!" Alice beamed and hopped off of her counter and toward the two and gave her a small hug.

"Brooke," Esme smiled and out stretched a hand for her to shake. "It's so nice to meet you."

She smiled back, "You too. You're house is beyond amazing. And you're all so beautiful."

Esme laughed, "Thank you. You are quite beautiful yourself, Brooke. Not many people like you in Forks…you were very brave to walk up to Edward and Alice today. They told me about school. Do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Once you get past the dark and rainy part, it's not so bad. Everyone's really nice it seems."

They smiled.

"Oh," Alice sighed and faced Brooke while Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about Rosalie…she's like that with almost everyone!"

She giggled.

"Rosalie?" Brooke questioned.

"Rosalie is not home yet," Edward spoke. "But Alice saw her giving you some trouble. Just pay no mind to her."

"Maybe we should hurry with that science project- I really didn't want to upset anyone," Brooke sheepishly said.

"Oh, no dear, it's not your fault. They're only just as curious as you are," Esme explained.

"I doubt that," she laughed. "Well then, I guess Eddie and I should be getting to the printer."

Alice chuckled.

"We'll be done soon," Edward mumbled. "I can try to have her out before the others-"

"It won't matter," Alice grinned. "They'll be home shortly. Emmett will be really excited. I'll keep Jasper a close enough distance away, of course. Just in case."

"Thanks Alice," Edward turned toward Brooke.

"Shall we?" She held out her arm, teasing him, and he rolled his eyes and led her up the stair case.

"The printer is in my room," he pointed to one of the doors on the far end of the hall.

She nodded and followed him in, again staring at the sight and smiling.

"You must have some really nice interior decorators or something," she laughed and plopped herself down on his couch.

Her arm shot up and held the camera out to the air.

"Here," She yawned. "I don't want to break your printer. It's probably worth more than my house."

Edward let his eyes roll and grabbed the device from her hands and proceeded to the printer in the corner.

He plugged in the chord and turned it on.

"Are you excited for your dinner tonight?" Edward questioned as he worked with the machine.

Brooke shrugged as she watched him, "I guess. Sam's pretty nice to me. I don't know the rest of the family, though. What do you think of them?"

Edward scoffed, "Not nearly as bad as some _hunters_ that we've come across,- but they're not exactly humble."

"What do you mean?" She sat up.

"Well, John Winchester, the father, is very…ill-tempered. He doesn't want to hear our story, let alone try to believe in the fact that something as evil as a vampire could live a separate life other then the one we were designed for. Sam is the more rational one,- I'm not to sure he even wants to _be _a hunter. Dean on the other hand- almost just like his father…but a little more head-strong, if that was even possible. We _don't_ get along."

Brooke smirked, "Sounds interesting. What about the mother?"

Edward looked over at her, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked innocently.

"Mary Winchester was killed by a demon when the boys were young- that's the reason John started hunting."

"Oh," Her eyes fell. "That's terrible."

"Everyone gets into hunting somehow," Edward stated.

His expression changed to stone as he furrowed his eye brows with something he must have overheard.

"They're home," He looked toward Brooke.

There was a faint buzz in her pocket. She smiled and reached to pick up her phone.

The caller I.D. read '_Peyton'._

She gulped.

"Are you going to answer that?" Edward was suddenly right next to her, the pages of printed papers in his hands.

Brooke tried to keep her emotions under control. She hit the 'ignore' button and put it back in her pocket.

"I'll call her back later," She lied.

"Why not?" Edward caught her lie with the changing of her already unsteady heartbeat. "You're…scared? It's very hard not to be able to read your thoughts, you know- and I don't mean literally, unfortunately."

She tried to force a smile, "Don't worry about it, Edward. I'll take care of it…just not right now."

She stood up and Edward mirrored her action.

"It's been fun," She sighed. "I should probably be heading home, though. Ell'll kill me if I don't show up on time. Might as well get some kind of head start."

He nodded, "My family would like to meet you, though. But it's best we don't stay and chat long. They're actually- getting impatient."

"Impatient? To meet me? Wow, I'm honored," Brooke joked. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?"

She made her way toward the door, Edward racing to be in front of her, just in case.

She put her hands on her hips stubbornly while he simply smiled back.

* * *

_I'm a terrible person for not updating. I don't know when I'll be able to update again…so think of this as hiatus. I feel horrible because I hate unfinished stories and at the moment I have 3 of them I still have yet to complete and another that's still a document (which I probably shouldn't be posting so I don't disappoint any more people!) I'm really sorry, because all you reviewers are great and I appreciate each and everyone of your kind words. Please, let me know if anyone wants to take over a story or want to know at least where I was thinking of going with it, cause I have them all planned out- just no time to update! Life has been so hectic lately and I've been extremely busy. I know it's a poor excuse and yall deserve more, but unfortunately this is what it's come to and I apologize greatly! Love you all. Message or Review. _

_-hsl_


End file.
